dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Aubrey Sparks (New Earth)
Scorch later came into conflict with Superman when she set a park on fire. After fighting Superman, she appeared to accept Superman's advice to stop being a supervillain. Scorch later enlisted the aid of the Martian Manhunter in trying to make sense of her confused memories (later explained as a side effect of the Joker's tampering). Scorch offered to help the Manhunter learn to overcome his weakness to fire, and ultimately fell in love with him. In the process, she inadvertently released the personality of "Fernus" that had been hidden inside the Manhunter for his entire life. Later it is revealed that several millennia ago, the Oans had transformed the Martians from the "Burning Martian" form into the current one. That was done to stop them from incinerating entire worlds as part of their reproductive cycle, but J'onn breaking the psychological block that made him vulnerable to fire also broke the block on his genetic memories of the Burning. Now free, Fernus attempted to have Scorch destroy an unnamed village for this purpose but her reluctance saw him changing his plans to setting the earth ablaze with the aid of the entire world's nuclear arsenals. After that plan was foiled by the JLA, he then set a city afire to provide him with the energy needed to reproduce. While the JLA engaged him, Scorch attempted to draw all of the flames from the city into herself. Fernus defeats the JLA and attacks Scorch sending her into a coma, and releasing the flames she had absorbed back into the city. Fernus was ultimately defeated, but despite medical treatment, Scorch was not expected to recover from her coma. #85, #86, #87, #88, #89 Scorch would later be roused from her coma (apparently by Despero) and was led to believe that the JLA was a great threat. She teamed up with villains Effigy, Plasmus, and Heat Wave, and caused a brushfire in the western United States in order to lure Superman to there and kill him. However, Scorch realized she had made an error and helped Superman stop the fire and subdue her former accomplices. Scorch has been kept under a sort of house arrest by the DEO. | Powers = * : Scorch can generate and manipulate flames. She can withstand extreme heat without injury. She can also absorb flames into her body. * : Scorch can teleport by disappearing into a cloud of smoke or fire and reappearing elsewhere. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Superman offered Scorch membership in the Justice League. However, she turned down the offer. | DC = | Wikipedia = Scorch (comics) | Recommended = * and #783 * * , 84–89 * * | Links = * Scorch profile from the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Justice League villains Category:2000 Character Debuts Category:Martian Manhunter villains Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Superman villains Category:Joker League of Anarchy members Category:J'onn J'onzz's Love Interests